Why Is It Always Me?
by wearyheart17
Summary: Neville Longbottom has never been the famous one unlike Harry Potter. He is the number target of Malfoy's pranks. He sucks at every subject except well Herbology. Enter Cherry Rosen, two years younger than Neville. Ravenclaw, witty but has a pure heart. They met at unlikely event. What will happen with the two of them? Bad at intros, just go to chapter 1.


It was no secret that Cherry Rosen hated Herbology. And now they had to write an essay about Puffapods, she spent her time in the library procrastinating. Not that she was lazy; she just didn't know where to start. And by rotten luck, she left her library card all the way in her room. She started doodling on her parchment, random and useless stuffs.

"Bah, Puffapods, Schmacopods. What am I gonna do? I'll never finish my assignment."

She was then, on the verge of falling asleep until there was a loud _bang._

She looked up from her desk, and saw a group of guys surrounding a tall bloke with bucked teeth and dark blond hair. He was carrying quite a handful of books.

"Hey Longbottom, aren't you getting a tired being a loser?" a pale blond guy said

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not in a mood for games today." Said the tall guy and continued piling up books from the shelves.

"You are a loser, Longbottom. A loser with no brains at all!" And they pushed the tall boy and slap away all the books he's carrying. They went away while roaring with laughter. Cherry felt bad for the guy. If there's one thing she learned about getting along with people is to not get involved with Draco Malfoy at any cost. He is immature, and likes to pick on people in an unfair way. She then noticed how the bullied guy looks so sad and mad at the same time.

Cherry, then, stood up and went to help him.

They started pile the books as Neville stole glances at the girl. She reminded him an elusive rabbit. She has large almond-shaped brown eyes that twinkle whenever they touch the light. Her long, curly, caramel-colored hair is worn in down, a style that of princesses in a fairy tale. She is small but has an elegant build. She is fair skinned, like snow. Picking out the book he dropped, she stared at the cover.

"Herbology." She smiled at the irony. She piled the books and handed them on the guy's free hand.

"Blimey, thank you. I really appreciate it." The guy showed a small smile and set down his books on a near table.

"I'm sorry for that. I mean, about Malfoy. It's really best to ignore him."

"Yeah, Malfoy's a stupid git. He's usually that evil." He sighed "Oh, by the way, Neville Longbottom, pleasure." He held out his hand. Cherry wiped her hand on her robes and shook it.

"Hello. My name is Cherry Rosen. " She smiled at him though he was much taller. "Aren't you from Gryffindor?"

He nodded and opened his sling bag.

"I'm from Ravenclaw, then. I'm guessing you are a fifth year?" she asked

"Yeah. Borrowed lots of books 'cause O.W.L.S are getting near. I'm guessing you're a second year?"

"No, actually, I'm a third year. "She stated curtly He began to pack all the books to his bag when she suddenly tugged on his sleeve. "Excuse me, you might find me rude but, where did you get that Herbology book?" she pointed at the purple covered book. Her eyes glistened when he took it out.

"This one? Found this somewhere on the 'Returned' cart. Why?"

"Well, you see, um, this is quite embarrassing." She blushed and stared at her shoes "I left my library card. So umm, can I borrow that book? I'll be really quick, I promise. I'll just have to write an essay about Puffapods."

"Oh, Puffapods. Hmm, well see, I'm sorry, but this book doesn't cover about Puffapods. They're more focused on Fanged Geranium and how to take care of them." He showed the contents of the book and Cherry felt disappointed.

"Oh, darn luck. But thank you so much, Neville. I'll just erm, find a way." She turned around and walked to her table and packed her things as well. Neville at the other hand stared at the girl. He went to her table and sat down. Cherry looked shocked at his sudden appearance but sat down anyway.

"I think I know a lot about them Puffapods." He said "We covered them last, last year and I think I can remember quite a few about them."

"You do?" She asked and Neville nodded "You do! That's wicked. So does that mean you're gonna help? Aren't you supposed to be reading the books you borrowed?"

"I still have tomorrow to study. Besides, see this as my 'thank you' for helping me earlier."

"You're brilliant, Neville. I wish I was good as you are in Herbology."

"Well, that's just one luck I got. Besides, I'm two years higher, so that means we studied a lot more than you did. Oh, look at the time. I gotta go, nice meeting you, Cherry. See you when I see you." And just like that, Neville stood up and went for the door.

"Yes, I hope to see you soon, again." 

* * *

How was it? Sorry for the short chapter, love. But I'll make the next one longer. Hope you don't mind? xx


End file.
